


Son of the Skeksis

by Flangst



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Unvierse - role swap, Evil!Urru, Good!Skeksis, Wakes & Funerals, ooc jen, ooc skeksis, the skeksis are Jen's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: A thousand years ago, a Great Conjunction split the mighty urSkeks into two races: the cruel and cold urRu, and the passionate, life-loving Skeksis. And for a thousand years, the Mystics have ruled over the land with their magic and twisted power generated by the Dark Crystal.Now the Skeksis prepare to send forth Jen, their last hope to restoring the Crystal, and themselves, to harmony.





	Son of the Skeksis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in hopefully a series of fics based on my Good!Skeksis/Evil!Mystics AU. 
> 
> For those confused, have some backstory:  
<https://flangst.tumblr.com/post/188224984104/dark-crystal-au>  
<https://flangst.tumblr.com/post/188227371434/dark-crystal-au-part-2-headcanon-boogaloo>

“_The Emperor, our leader, is dead!_”

The Skeksis screamed and howled, their voices echoing between the walls of the Hidden Valley until it blended into one cacophonous roar. Jen let the sound wash over him and mix with his grief. The Emperor had been a father to him, and Jen had watched him disintegrate on his bed, helpless to do anything as the one who had saved his life perished. He’d hoped this day would never come, but now his destiny was here, demanding he attend to it.

It was time to restore harmony to Thra.

“The hour of reckoning is upon us! It is time for us to finally venture to the Castle of the Crystal, and bring those filthy Mystics to heel! Finally, we will know _justice!_”

The Skeksis roared their approval at SkekZok’s words, pounding the ground with their staffs. Jen looked up at the Ritual Master, who was holding a small stone bowl in one hand. “Jen! For many trine you have lived among us! The prophecy brought you to us, and now it takes you from our sight! For you are the one chosen to heal the Crystal and restore balance to Thra!”

Jen let out a breath. The Emperor had been telling him these things for many trine, but hearing it come in the funeral ceremony was a different experience altogether. For the first time, it felt real.

“Jen! You must become the spearhead of our vengeance! Only you can right the wrongs the Mystics have long delivered upon this world! Will you do it?”

“I will,” he promised, lifting his head to make eye contact. The Ritual Master’s cold blue eyes pierced through him, alight with pride and ferocity.

“And will you restore the Crystal, and heal the wound of Thra, and our broken souls?”

“I will!” he said, a little stronger. He’d been preparing. He was ready. He could do this!

“Then stand, and be known not as Jen our son, but as Jen, Last Gelfling of Thra, and Last Hope of the Skeksis!” The Skeksis’ screeching reached a fever pitch as Jen stood and the Ritual Master dipped his claws into the bowl. He laid them on Jen’s face in a gentle grip, marking him with blood-red powder. “Remember, you must heal the Crystal when the Three Suns align, or not at all.”

_No pressure._ Jen swallowed hard and nodded, and SkekZok released his hold on his face.

“Now go forth! Fulfil your destiny, and the destiny of Thra!”

Jen squared his shoulders and began walking without hesitation towards the valley entrance. The Skeksis, now quiet, parted as he walked, and he could hear their murmured encouragement. It buoyed him a little. At the high lip of the valley, he turned and looked back. The Skeksis were still gathered where he left them, watching solemnly. He raised his hand silently in farwell, and a few of them returned the gesture.

_All right. Alone, then._

Hoping the years of preparing might be of use in the coming days, Jen took his first steps into the world outside his home. He would never again return to the Valley of the Skeksis.


End file.
